The invention resides in a rotationally fixed releasable mechanical connection between a functional part and a connecting part with a receiver neck provided on one part and a wedge-like insert element provided on the other part and an engagement means for axially biasing the functional and connecting parts into firm engagement with each other. The functional part may for example be a suction mounting socket and the connecting part may be a support structure known for example as a gooseneck.
The connecting part according to the invention may used for example in connection with different support devices for navigation apparatus, minicomputers or mobile telephones in motor vehicles by means of suction sockets or sockets mounted firmly at some place in a motor vehicle so that goose necks or other support arms are exchangeable and can selectively be used in the form of longer or shorter arms or other exchangeable support components.
Apparatus support devices with suction mounting sockets or other mounting structures, for example cemented or screwed-on sockets provided with gooseneck support arms are well known in various forms. In all these cases however, the gooseneck is firmly connected to the socket. It is important in that connection that a rotationally fixed connection is established between the socket and the gooseneck since during use substantial forces, in particular torsional forces, are effective. For the needed rigid support of an apparatus however the gooseneck needs to be relatively rigid but should still be bendable by hand. The gooseneck generally has a metal wire core which is profiled at the connecting end, for example flattened or provided with a polygonal shape and is received in a mounting socket and engaged therein in a form-locking manner.
The conventional non-releasable connection between a gooseneck and a mounting part is not without problems, but the problems are generally solved in that, in addition to a form-locking connection, a firm cemented connection is provided between the connecting part specifically between a gooseneck and a functional part such as a mounting socket. However, if the connection is to be releasable, it is difficult to provide a connecting structure which can withstand the torsion forces likely to occur during use of the device.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a useable connecting structure for joining a functional part and a connecting part which overcomes the problems mentioned above.